Read the Fine Line
by AnntheHedgehog
Summary: There's a new person on the RED team. Her name is Jackie, but her codename is the Wild Card. As you can guess she is a bit crazy!
1. Entry 1

**Wednesday 20****th****, January 2011**

OK, OK I know that I vowed to never use a diary, especially at this part of my life. But I think the best person [or in this case thing] to talk to is well a diary, they are silent, good listeners and don't be mean at all. But maybe that's the problem, why can't anybody understand ME!

Sorry getting off topic here, my names Jackie. Don't call me Jack or I will rip you're head off, I'm 22 years old and is still looking for a job. Well technically you could say I _was_ still looking for one, if you could even call it a job.

I had seen a small advertisement stuck on a light post, since I was _so_ desperate, I decided to go and check it out. I sat in the reception room and waited, no one else was signing and I suddenly thought I was in the wrong building. But then a small lady walked out seeming slightly nervous, "Jackie? I-I'm Miss Pauling, please. Come this way." She stuttered trying to read me as we walked through two metal doors.

"So, what do I do for this…Job?" I asked as we walked trying to tell her I don't bite, but she didn't get the memo as she whispered in a tiny voice. "Well you-." She was cut off when we reached a wooden door, "Through here." Miss Paling opened up the door for me then disappeared.

"Hello, so you're here for the job?" a lady asked swiveling in her chair to face me, I nodded slowly smiling happily at her. I looked her over placing her with as much care in her 60's.

she wore a purple suit wrapped tightly around her weirdly thin waist, black hair bounced uncontrollably every time she moved it also had a straight white highlight coming from the middle, green cold eyes stared into my hazel ones I couldn't help but feel small she also wore a black skirt and matching heels.

She looked me over for the tenth time now then nodded in approval, "You are very brave, twenty-two right?" she explained watching me nod wondering why she thought I was brave. It wasn't like I was going to war or anything, right?

I shuffled nervously in my seat feeling a bit uncomfortable around this lady, she seemed so…Mysterious and nefarious, I sighed and slapped myself mentally. Why would such an old hag like her be a pain in the neck? I was going to regret thinking that later, anyway so she continued on with her small lecture then finally said: "You're in." I felt like jumping out of my seat and skipping for God's sake!

I left with a huge smile on my face, I was forced into a bus and taken to a deserted area. There was not much to see when I arrived, but I could hear gunshots and explosions in the distance. I suddenly felt scared, wanting to go back and hide under one of the seats on the bus.

I gulped and was about to make a break for it when the bus drove off, leaving me covered in red dust. I coughed in disgust wiping it off as I followed the noises, what I didn't see was a man. Carrying a huge gun he was looking at me as though I were alien, he didn't know whether to shoot or let me pass.

He decided to make a conversation with me, putting his gun down, he approached slowly. "Little girl. Are you lost?" he asked in a thick Russian accent, I gawked at his size unsure whether to talk or not. "No, I am fine. I'm here for the job." I explained to him thinking he might hurt me, "Why you act so scared?" he asked seeming hurt by this.

I blushed and answered "Well it's not everyday I meet a strong man like you." I stated watching him smile at me. "What team are you on? BLU or RED?" I was stumped by this question and answered slowly, "RED."

He nodded in approval then picked up his massive gun, I felt very lucky to be on his team. "Engineer! Take care of little girl." The man bellowed, as a voice yelled back. "Bring her over here Heavy!" I was escorted to a kind man sitting on a bench. I couldn't help but smile back at him; we were silent which I liked.

"So, what you doin' way out here miss?" Engineer asked kindly not pushing me, "Well I signed up." I explained. "Oh and my name is Jackie." I smiled at him showing him I didn't bite. Engineer nodded opening up a big toolbox as he flicked through the items he could make, I stared at the ginormous toolbox.

"You must be strong to be able to carry that." I stated still amazed by its size, Engineer just nodded and started getting to work. He handed me the blueprints, "I-Is this a g-gun?" I stuttered hoping I wasn't seeing right. "Yep, it ain't a gun though. I like to call it a Sentry. It has three phases of building, this is just a small. But they can be pretty big, but don't worry it won't hurt you unless you are on the BLU team." Engineer explained going back to his work.

I was now wondering if I should have read the contract before writing my name down, "So, what about this one. A Dispenser, right?" I continued the conversation wanting to understand. "It is alright m'am; you're safe as well around this one. It can give other teammates ammo, health and for me. More metal to build with." I sighed in relief standing up getting ready to explore, but I was pulled down again.

"Wait! You can't go; you'll be a sitting duck out there. Stay, I'll tell about the other 7 of us." Engineer had a worried look on his face, I nodded. _There's more?'_ I was blown away by this new information.

"Hi Pyro! Come meet the new recruit! Jackie!" I looked Pyro up and down; he muffled a 'hello' before going off. "Pyro uses fire as his weapon, burning the other enemies then leaving them to die. But its OK! We all come back in good shape." Engineer added seeing my scared face, "What about the others?"

"Well there is Soldier, he uses a Rocket Launcher to blow up the other team and use it to get to high places. There's the Demo man, he uses explosive items to also blow up his victims. Spy can disguise himself as anyone of us and turn invisible. Medic is a bit like the Dispenser 'ere, but he heals a lot quicker and can use his Ubercharge to make us invincible."

"The Sniper, as you can guess can aim from far distances and shoot from above. Then there is Scout, the youngest of us. Just joined 3 years ago, he is pretty fast and can capture control points a lot quicker than we can. He is twenty-four; you should be able to get to know him easier than we do." Engineer nudged me winking at me, I laughed with him feeling happy.

**Disclaim: Scout, Engineer, Heavy, Pyro, Spy, Demo man, Soldier, Medic, Sniper, 2 Fort, Administrator and Miss Pauling Valve Corp.  
>Jackie, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	2. Entry 2

**Thursday 21****st,**** January 2011**

So, after seeing a bit, no sorry that is not right a lot! Of blood splattered across the walls of the area they call "2 Fort", Engineer escorted me to my room and handed me my new clothes. The room had a double bed, a closet and a few cupboards. I liked it I must admit, I dressed into my new clothes, [red shirt, black shorts and black sneakers] I went into the kitchen.

Engineer smiled warmly at me making me feel comfy, "So you're the new girl? I didn't think she'd look this ugly." I turned my attention to the smart ass sitting on the couch. He grinned at me before hopping off, "Shut up twinkle toes." I spat back instantly disliking this son of an ass.

"Scout, stop that nonsense, she ain't ugly." Engineer defended cold blue eyes resting on the 24-year-old, "No you're right, she's putrid!" Scout teased laughing hysterically at me. "Hey Twinkle Toes!" Scout stopped laughing and looked at me, my fist made contact with his jaw.

I knelt down next to him and started to cry, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." I sobbed as Scout laid there. "We'll be right back Scout." Medic assured running down the hallway, I smirked then held Scout down and whispered. "Don't F*^# with me B*^#&, or you might just get yourself killed."

Then walked back into my bedroom and started unpacking my things, I was pleased about what I did. Feeling no remorse for him as he groaned all night, it may have kept me up. But that noise was music to my ears.  
><strong>Next Day…<strong>

The next day, Spy gave me my weapons [a rifle, shot gun and chainsaw] then was taken to a practice area. Scout had been with Medic for the past 5 hours and I was actually growing worried, but he soon joined me at the area and started off the conversation like this: "I'm sorry."

My head snapped over to him, "What?" I asked unsure if I heard right. [I thought I needed hearing aides] "I'm sorry for yesterday." He apologized a little louder rubbing his numb nose, "About time, I was beginning to think I was gonna have to force it out of ya." I answered back smirking at him.

"You have a bad temper Jackie. That is gonna get you killed out there." Scout explained trying to stay calm, "Well Scout, you. Have a cocky attitude, and that is gonna get you killed out there." I explained still feeling victorious.

Scout sighed and shook his head, disappearing out of the door. I continued to train for another hour before joining the others; I saw Pyro pegging up clothes and decided to help her. "Do I have a bad temper? Be honest." Pyro seemed a bit stunned and chuckled lightly, [since no one can truly understand Pyro, I shall translate] "Yes and no. You can get angry very easy and you do it for certain reasons only."

I nodded, and then heard a speaker crackle to life. It was that lady from the office who spoke. "Mission begins in 30 seconds." I was confused as everyone ran to grab their weapons; I followed them as we waited at the metal doors.

"What now?" I asked Engineer and he answered with a whisper, "You grab the briefcase in the BLU building and bring it back to out base and put it on the table. First to three wins." I nodded and thanked him before everyone ran out to do their job. The only problem was, what was mine?

**Authors Note: Hey thanks for the review, hope to get more.**

**Disclaim: Scout, Pyro, Spy, Engineer, Medic, 2fort, Administrator and TF2 Valve Corp.  
>JackieWild Card, AnntheHedgehog.**


	3. Entry 3

**Friday 22****nd**** January,**

I decided to find something to occupy myself while the others did their job, I explored the area thoroughly. Holding out my rifle feeling slightly scared without any back up, I walked down a set of stairs walking through ankle deep water. Shivering slightly at the cold, just then I saw Engineer.

Except he was wearing blue, I remembered suddenly that he wasn't on my team and decided to try killing him. He had built a dispenser and was about to build a sentry, I leapt out of my hiding spot. Startling the Engineer, he pulled out his gun and fired.

A bullet stuck itself in my right shoulder, I whined feeling it shudder through me. "MEDIC!" I cried in pain, the Engineer was looking me over. Wondering if he should finish me off or leave me to die slowly, I was on the brink of tears.

This was a bad decision; I should have just kept on looking and worked at the public library. Then I heard footsteps, hope lifted me up and out came Soldier. But he was wearing blue too, I groaned in sadness as he pointed his rocket launcher at me. The BLU Engineer shook his head.

"MEDIC!" I cried out again, cursing the doctor. I heard fast feet running down the pipe towards us, I was sure it was probably another BLU but it was Scout. The intelligence was fastened around his back; he stopped and stared at the three of us.

"H-Help…Please Scout…" I whispered coughing up small amounts of blood, I was fading. Man did it hurt, the Soldier was firing rockets at Scout but he just jumped over them. He pulled out a baseball bat and knocked the Soldier with it, instantly killing him. I screamed in agony at the sight, a bullet entered Scouts flesh but he also killed the Engineer with one swing of his bat.

He destroyed the Dispenser and attended to me, kneeling down and checking the bullet wound. "MEDIC!" he yelled out taking off the bandage wrapped around his arm and wrapping it around my shoulder, "I'm sorry Scout, I just-." Scout placed a finger on my lips. "Benjamin. Ben is my name." he murmured smiling at me.

I nodded; he picked me up bridal style and carried me over to Medic. "You OK?" he asked a worried tone in his voice and on his face, "Yeah Scout, are we friends now? Cos' we kinda have to live with each other now." I asked watching him laugh. He has such a nice laugh.

"Yeah, don't worry." Scout winked handing me over to Medic, another small wink and he ran off. Back out onto the battle field, I slept well that night thanks to him.

**Authors Note: No Jackie is not developing feelings for Scout in that way yet.**

**Disclaim: Scout, Soldier, Engineer, Medic, Dispenser, Sentry and 2 Fort Valve Corp.  
>Jackie, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


End file.
